Dulces Tentaciones
by Ilye-aru
Summary: ¿Es correcto realizar nuestras fantasías...por muy sucias que sean?. Cuando no reprimimos nuestros deseos...[ROYXAL,pedofilia,yaoi,lemon o intento de ello]


Dulces tentaciones 

**Al lector:**

_Advertencias:_

Lemon, o sea hentai, o sea SEXO EXPLÍCITO, una mancha cruel de elricest y el infaltable shonen ai... ¡ah! y... pedofilia nnU. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo...

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es de la malvada Hiromu Arakawa

"Dulces tentaciones" 

_La sola dulzura e inocencia de su rostro le eran, simplemente, excitantes..._

Mustang cogió el auricular del teléfono y pidió por Alphonse Elric en recepción, no esperaría más, ya había tomado una decisión. Pasó el tiempo, eterno siempre, dedicado a dar vueltas en la sobria oficina, sólo calmó su ansia cuando oyó unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta...

"Adelante" 

El joven Elric cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí, intimidado, algo común en él. El objeto de su deseo se acercó tímidamente a su escritorio.

"_**¿Para que me ha llamado, coronel?"**_

_...¿Para qué había llamado al pequeño?_. Para hacer cumplir sus deseos, obviamente. Sin embargo no podía decirle eso, no. No considerando otra opción decidió mentirle

"_**Tengo información sobre el paradero de tu hermano"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aquel gesto de sorpresa iluminaba su bello rostro y aquella sorpresa se transformó en una dulce sonrisa de felicidad.

"**_¿Sabe dónde está mi hermano, ¡Sí lo sabe por favor dígamelo!"_**

"_**¿Y cambio que harás tú por mí?"**_

"_**Lo que usted desee, coronel"**_

Lentamente, cual cazador acecha su presa, se acercó y le tomó por los hombros. Ante su inocente mirada, le despojo suavemente del abrigo rojo y luego la chaqueta. Su boca, ligeramente abierta por la estupefacción, era como un imán para "Flama" quien, agachandosé a la altura del muchacho, introdujo su lengua en ella, explorando el interior de su boca. Le miró de reojo, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y sus ojos cerrados... no de placer, sino resignación y sus largos cabellos caían libremente por sus mejillas y espalda. Introdujo su mano dentro de su pantalón, brindandolé suaves caricias. Le oyó suspirar, acalorado y enfocar la vista hacía otro lugar, quizás ligeramente cohibido.

"Coronel... esto no esta bien... coronel" 

_¿Y que si no estaba bien,_ Un ardiente escozor le recorrió la espalda al escuchar mención suya salir de esos tiernos labios, más que queja parecía suplica y eso le gustó. Su lengua recorrió del pecho al cuello, mordiéndolo, arrancando de Alphonse gemidos de placer, lentamente Roy fue despojándolo del resto de su ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo...

"_**Estás ardiendo..."**_

Recorrió su cuerpo con las manos, hasta llegar a la parte más íntima, cerrando su mano en ella, acariciándolo. Alphonse respiraba agitado y se abrazó a su pecho, como buscando cobijo. Mustang detuvo sus caricias repentinamente, besando al rubio en los labios. Con su miembro ya erecto, penetró violentamente en Al, arrancando de su boca un grito de dolor y placer. Sus cuerpos se movían en un rápido compás, de arriba hacía abajo, con sus corazones latiendo de forma acelerada. Lo escuchó sollozar, penetró aún más adentro...

Le oyó gemir el nombre de su hermano por lo bajo 

Se separaron y Roy le abrazó con ternura, dandosé cuenta que todo el tiempo el de los pensamientos de Alphonse había sido Edward... se sintió dolido. Alphonse respondió su abrazo, acurrucandosé en su pecho. Roy le besó la frente, sintiendo como lo cabellos del niño le hacían cosquillas en el rostro.

"_**¿Qué sabes sobre el paradero de mi hermano"**_

"**Nada"**

_Sus cálidas lágrimas infantiles mojaron el pecho adulto de aquel hombre..._

**Notas Autora:**

Primer intento EN SERIO de lemon(¿cómo escribir porno decente?... ojalá supiera). Esta idea estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza durante días y hacía que me revolviera entre las sabanas :P, si la descripción de los hechos esta bien descrita o no, es asunto de que juzguen ustedes pues este es un género que deseo dominar a toda costa xD. En fin, reviews por favor que para mi es importante :3, nos vemos...

_Aru_

_03 de Octubre del 2005_


End file.
